Known configuration systems for data visualization systems enable a user to select any data records for use in the visualization with minimal restraint.
Further, when a user wishes to update which data records are to be used in a visualization, it is required that each data record interface definition is updated individually by the user. A data record interface definition is considered to be a way of getting access to the underlying data, i.e. an interface between the data and the user. For example, metrics and dimensions associated with the data record may be updated by the user. Further, as new data visualizations are created, new and independent data record interfaces are created for that data visualization.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved configuration system for creating data visualization documents.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved configuration system that maintains the integrity of data interface objects for data visualization documents.
Each object of the present invention is to be read disjunctively with the object of at least providing the public with a useful choice.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the afore-mentioned problems.